Brown Eyed Gentleman
by candieclouds
Summary: "It smells like ass in here. " Alfred groaned to himself,closing his eyes tightly and trying to hold back the tears that were stinging at his eyelids. -I don't care who you are that is an A plus summary- AmeriPan Fluff


Alfred Jones knew something was going to be off that day from the moment he rolled out of bed fifteen minutes late. His face was pressed against the wall and his jaw was totally shoved out to the side, drool seeping down his chin and for some reason he'd forgotten to take off his glasses the night before.

His alarm clock was blaring in the back ground and the obnoxious sirens bounced off of the four walls of the tiny one room apartment and straight into his ears, and he stayed in that uncomfortable position for a good five minutes of his precious time until he finally made an effort to get out of bed.

Naturally there was no more coffee left in his less than plentiful pantry, nor was there any sort of caffeinated beverage or even a morsel of appropriate breakfast food; just the few french fries that lingered in the bottom of his McDonald's bag from yesterday's dinner. He went to switch on the light switch for his kitchen but as soon as he did, he blew a fuse, setting off almost every bit of electricity in his apartment.

_All except that godforsaken alarm clock._

With the loudest groan he could muster (seeing as it was still to painful to open his mouth from the incorrect positioning of his jaw), he kicked his wall so hard that he flew backward at the pain that shot up into his leg from the force, tears puddling his eyes. And it was only natural that he'd fallen against a fork that decided it would be hilarious to stab him in the back.

He shot up despite everything in himself, more than determined to get to work.

It was the last day of his internship at the gaming company after all!

He smiled slightly, wiping away the tears in his eyes and taking off his tank top to wipe at the bit of blood trickling down his foot and faintly chuckling. Only one more day as an intern and he would be a full fledged, fully paid and highly respected member of the office.

Throwing on a Pacman T-shirt and some blue jeans, he bolted out of the door before he realized he wasn't wearing shoes and ran into an elderly woman on his way back to the apartment, further delaying his arrival to work and thickening his chances of losing his respect at the Gaming company.

Twenty minutes had gone by and he had still barely made it ten feet from his apartment, waiting for the eight o'clock bus since he'd missed the one for seven thirty.

When it finally came there was absolutely no room on it.

Alfred stood at the front of the bus watching with wide eyes at how positively cramped the tiny bus was, people piled upon other people and faces shoved up against window, a couple of curse words tossed his way for taking so damn long to get on the bus before he finally squished himself in between an over-weight teen in a cellphone suit and a woman carrying a baby in a papoose.

"_It smells like ass in here. " _Alfred groaned to himself,closing his eyes tightly and trying to hold back the tears that were stinging at his eyelids. With one glance at his watch, all hope of being promoted the following morning vanished, and the idea of missing his chance to get a higher pay and being able to pay his rent the next month was too much for the nineteen year old to handle.

With a huff, he took off his glasses and rubbed profusely at his eyes, doing an okay job at not crying in front of all of the hot headed New Yorkers until the demon child in the carrier beside him grabbed a hold of his cowlick and yanked with the force of a sumo wrestler.

He lost it then, stepping off of the bus twenty minutes later and crying like a five year old. Looking up at his office building he felt utterly hopeless, walking only a fraction of the way into the building before he flopped down onto the concrete and buried his face into his knees.

"I'll get evicted..." he muttered to himself, throwing his glasses to the side and hearing a cracking noise follow after. "I'll have to move back in with dad and he'll see what a failure I am." he continued between sobs, pulling at his hair and gritting his teeth in defiance of the situation.

"What's wrong?" a gentle voice came, and within moments after hearing it he felt a warm hand rubbing circles into his back.

The blue eyed man looked up into the soothing eyes of a brown eyed gentleman of the office, who was holding his shattered glasses in one hand and smiling sweetly. It was one of his co-workers and his long time crush, and he immediately felt like he wasn't so alone anymore when Kiku grabbed him by the waist and helped him up, taking his own glasses off of his face and putting them onto Alfred.

"You have astigmatism, too, right? This should suffice until I get you new ones."

Alfred instantly flung his arms around him, burying his face into Kiku's shirt collar and heaving so hard he was making himself cough. Kiku sighed a bit but held the other with care and calmness, stroking his back and resting his cheek against Alfred's head.

"I wouldn't let you end up on the streets, Alfred-chan. That's such a silly thing to worry about." he whispered, nuzzling himself into Alfred's hair, his cheeks glowing red at the warmth the chubby young adult gave off.

It took a while for the younger man to process what had just been said, but when he did, it stopped his crying long enough so that he could demonstrate his disbelief toward his friend.

"I can stay with you?" he asked, his voice hardly audible to any other person except his best friend, who heard him perfectly well and nodded happily as he stroked Alfred's cheeks and pressed their noses together.

"I'm more than happy to help you." Kiku continued, the redness of his cheeks turning into a regular blushing fit. Alfred followed after him, kicking his feet back and forth like a shy kid befor he grimaced at the pain that still lingered in his foot.

The elder detected this and his happiness turned into concern in a second, kneeling down and looking at Alfred's foot.

With a hearty chuckle, the Japanese man stood and took Alfred's hand into his own, placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

"Let's skip work today, okay?"

**...**

Alfred Jones knew that day was going to be horrible since the day that he woke up, but the night had something totally new in store for him.

He lay there as the moon's glow peaked through the curtains of his new bedroom, which he happily shared with his boyfriend, Kiku.

And for a moment as he was huddled up against the older man snugly and feeling his fingers move gracefully up and down his spine, he felt like the morning's mayhem no longer mattered.

**A/N: u no they got it on mhmm /snapsnap/**


End file.
